Opassa Blue, Sunset Red
by Lhadara Starwind
Summary: Serge is torn between two worlds, two women, and one demon that won't quit.
1. Wave

  
  
Opassa Blue, Sunset Red  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in Chrono Cross. There I said it, happy now?!  
  
  
Prolouge: Wave  
  
The same ocean. The same tide. It meant a little more then. Traveling  
between dimensions was fun. It gave some action to my normally predictable life. As  
I stared at the ocean blue, I thought of her eyes, but as I gaze at the sunset I think  
of another with eyes that definite, that vibrant, that color.  
  
I stood there in a comfortable silence. On Opassa beach under the setting  
sun. This is where it started and ended. Now emptiness fills the void that used to feel  
complete. Another wave crashed on the sand causing my bare feet to be soaked in  
it's wetness. What would I give for things to go back to the way they were even if it  
was for a second.  
  
I walked back to Arni Village expecting to see Leena and Poshul waiting  
for me at the entrance. My trek down to the beach was a new ritual to me. Leena   
tries to be cheerful or tries to hide the truth from herself. She knows who I think about  
when I go down to Opassa. It varies sometimes between the two women with the most  
impact on my life. Harle or Kid? That is the question.  
  
I lay in bed wide awake staring at the ceiling. Not thinking of anything but  
wishing for my life to end. For this endless internal battle's war to be over. ' Dream of  
Moi,' a voice whispers in my thoughts. ' I'll kick your arse so hard you'll kiss the   
moons!,' another voice echos. I sit up. 'What's going on?,' I thought.  
  
Walking over to the window I gaze at the bright full moon. 'Opassa', it calls  
to me. I understand. I dress quickly grabbing my swallow and heading down to the   
beach. As I reached it, a bright green swirl begins to surround me. My body begins  
to tingle as it takes effect. I stare forward as the moon reflects off the oceans gentle  
waters. A wave begins to form, a tidal wave. It hovers above me like a wet curtain,  
but I don't fear it like I did at first.   
  
I stand there waiting for it to consume me. As my eyes closed briefly, I  
heard it crash. The water didn't touch me. No, it did no such thing. It comsumed me  
caressing me like a baby shielding me from harm. I felt safe, I felt complete. The   
luller of sleep tempted me with it's sweet melody as I succummed to it's delightful  
song. 'Who knows where I'll end up now,' was my last thought as I fell into a deep  
sleep.  
  
  
to be continued.....  
  
End Prolouge. I bet you guys are like what the hell right? Well, I'm doing this story a   
bit differently. Notice how he mentions both Harle and Kid as 'special' to him? Instead  
of me deciding who he ends up with I want you guys to decide. Figure it as a Survior of  
Chrono Cross. I know you can't decide on this chapter but you will be able to make a  
choice later. That is why it is key that you REVIEW!!. Keep checking in for other   
chapters as well 'kay. I need at least 7 reviews before I continue. I need to know if  
anybody is interested 'kay!   
~LS~ 


	2. Reunion

  
  
Opassa Blue, Sunset Red  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Chrono Cross. Never have and never will.  
  
Last chapter: Serge goes on with his life to only find out he misses his   
adventures with his old friends. He has a series of dreams   
about the two most scandalous women he knew to only realize  
that the adventure was not over. In a swirl of green and the  
tides of salt he is transfered back to the Another World not  
sure about what he'll find.  
  
Chapter 2: Reunion  
  
Feeling something cold and wet sifting through my dark blue locks, I opened my  
heavy eyes. All I saw was the water retreating back to the ocean as quickly and as silently   
as it had come before. Lifting myself off of the sand, I sat up. The beach was empty as it  
usually is. I dusted my shorts off as I slowly rose from the sandy shores of Opassa.  
I looked around letting the wind play in my hair. 'I wonder if I went anywhere at all,' I   
thought.  
  
Deeply ingrossed in my thoughts, I didn't notice the person appearing behind me.  
" Serge?," a female voice called. I turned to see the alternate version of Leena. She wasn't  
with Poshul like the other Leena usually is. Other than that she looked the same. " Hello  
Leena," I said. She smiled warmly at me. She seemed different from the last time we met   
but I couldn't quite place it.   
  
" What are you doing here?," she asked. I smiled at the girl. Mainly because my  
reasoning for coming back revolved around two women and a new enemy. " I'm not really  
sure. I think it has something to do with a new enemy. I was just standing on the beach   
minding my business then I was absorbed," I explained. Her brow furrowed in confusion. " At  
this time of the night? What were you doing up anyway?," she asked. " I was having some  
weird dreams. Wait a minute. What are YOU doing up at this time of night. The Leena in my  
world goes to bed early," I retorted. Her gaze suddenly shifted downcast. Something was   
troubling her. I could sense it from the moment we began speaking. Maybe it was an instinct  
I picked up from the other Leena.  
  
" I came down here to think. I've been doing that a lot lately," she said softly. Her  
eyes wandered over to the ocean. She watched the crystaline waves crash on the yellow shore.  
" What's been happening since I was away?," I inquired. " The people from your adventures  
have been dissappearing. Slowly, almost unnoticably. I wouldn't have known except Norris  
didn't show up for his annual visits. I asked his commanding officers if they had seen him but   
they told me he was coming to see me, but he never retuned from his break," she said. " Do  
you know of anyone else leaving?," I asked. " Yes. Riddel told me Karsh and Zoah dissapeared,  
Orhla told me that Doc and Korcha vanished, Miki told me Nikki dissapeared...," she started  
before I cut here off. " So basically all the men," I said. " Yeah, except for Glenn. Only because  
he was training with Dario on that hidden island," she said.  
  
I became silent as I thought about this new information. 'What would anyone want with  
a bunch of guys? Maybe build a army?,' I thought. I glanced over at Leena whose eyes were   
still stuck on the ocean. She seemed so upset. I wanted to cheer her up like I do for the other   
Leena. Then I realize, she isn't the Leena I grew up with. Her life is different from mine.  
  
" The person didn't take the males who weren't human did they?," I asked. " No. Mojoy  
is still around. So is Skelly," she said. I became silent once more. This doesn't seem like the work  
of Lynx. This isn't his style. This has more of a femine air to it. Most of the guys she took were  
pretty boys anyway. Except for Zoah. Well, who knows what he hids under that mask.  
  
" Okay Leena, let's go to Arni and rest up a bit. Tomorrow we'll look for Norris and the  
others," I said. Her eyes finally shifted back to me as a bright smile played on her lips. The first  
time I've seen her smile since I got here. I offered her my arm and she gratiously accepted by  
intertwining her arm with my own. I learned a while ago Leena liked displays of 'royalty' I'll say.  
  
On the walk back to Arni, I decided to ask her a few things. " Can you still fight?," I  
asked. She blushed a bit. " Yeah, but I can't use any of my special attacks any longer," she said.  
I thought about that for a moment. ' Maiden hand? Hmm, you have to be a...oh,' I thought. " I  
see. And is Norris the cause of this new impediment?," I asked. She gasped as she playfully hit  
my arm. " Yeah. That's why I want him back. We were talking about marriage and stuff before  
he left," she said. " That's great," I said.  
  
The smile on my face said one thing but my heart said another. I was a bit jealous that  
she could find love so easily. But that's not surprising. Leena's a lovable person just not for me.  
" Sure it is. But I know for a fact that you couldn't return here because of a new evil. You have   
other motives or desires. Otherwise you wouldn't have come back," she said. I grinned at her.   
'Guess I can't fool this Leena either,' I thought. " Maybe I do. Speaking of that, have you seen  
Kid or Harle lately?," I asked. She giggled. " Two of them? You dog you," she mused. We shared  
a little laugh before she went serious again. " Well, I haven't heard too much fom Harle since Lynx  
died. They say she died too but I could never believe that. But Kid, I know for a fact is back with  
the Radical Dreamers," she replied.  
  
I felt my heart do somersaults. At least I know where she is. I can talk to her. Even   
seeing her would be enough. I noticed Leena was staring at me. " What?," I asked. " You're  
blushing. Thinking dirty thoughts?," she asked. I felt my cheeks burning. This Leena is definitly  
different. Maybe if I grew up with her things would have been diferent between us. Oh well, can't  
think of that now.  
  
" Do you know where their hideout is?," I asked. She was silent a moment. " They say  
it's hidden somewhere in where the green dragon used to be," she said. " Gaea's Navel?," I asked.  
" If that's it then yes," she said. " We'll go there first. I know we'll need some help if we wish to find  
the person who took the others," I said. She nodded in agreement.  
  
We arrived in Arni then went our seperate ways. I had to pay the talking Komodo dragon   
to use MY room. As I settled down in bed I couldn't help but worry about Harle. 'Where are you?   
Wherever you are I hope you're safe,' I thought.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I entered his room quietly as I floated over his sleeping form. His pretty boy face was still  
as entrancing as it was so long ago. I let my finger trace the outline of his jaw. He shifted a bit at my  
touch but didn't awaken. " Oh Serge, how Moi haz missed you so," I whispered to him softly in his  
sleep. I looked at his eyes that were closed hiding his deep cerulean pools. Although his lids were   
closed I knew the beauty they covered.  
  
I floated to the floor quietly so that I did not disturb him. I ran a finger through his blue hair.  
It was soft to the touch. I knew he was back the moment he set foot on Opassa beach. 'My love haz   
returned to Moi. Now we can be together,' I thought. " Dream of Moi," I said as I began to rise back  
into the air. I lingered a bit to hear him speak a name in his sleep. " Harle..," he whispered softly.  
  
A smile crept on my full red lips. 'At leazt he still dreamz of Moi,' I thought before I vanished  
into thin air as quietly and swiflty as I had come. I didn't hang around long enough to hear him finish his  
sentence. " ....Don't leave me," he whispered.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I arrived at the front of the Komodo dragon's house to wait for Serge to emerge. After a few   
minutes he came out clad in his usual gear. His swallow was present in his right hand where it always  
rested. The resemblance to the Serge I used to know was uncanny. Even though this one was older   
and more handsome I could easily figure the other Serge turning out like him.  
  
He came down the steps wearing a bright smile when he saw me. " Good morning Leena.  
Did you sleep well?," he asked. " Not really. How about you?," I asked. His brow furrowed a bit.  
" I slept fine except, I think Harle visisted me last night," he said. I sighed. " Leave it to her to creep  
into a bedroom," I said. He frowned at my comment. " Don't think ill of her. She can't help that," he  
said.  
  
I nodded in understanding not agreement. Harle to me will always mean bad news no matter  
how good she claims to be. We began our trek to the Hydra Marshes. The only way to get to Gaea's  
Navel is to fly on a wingapede. When we got to the area he played the Beeba flute and the insect   
appeared before us. We climbed on it's back and it transported us to Gaea's Navel.  
  
When we got there the place looked deserted. Even the monsters that used to roam about   
there weren't present. The place was still green and full of vegetation. I half expected to see Leah  
run out of the trees but then I remembered she was with General Viper. " This place is awfully  
empty," I said to Serge. He grasped his swallow tighter like he knew something was going to happen.  
  
" Don't let your guard down Leena. If the infamous 'Radical Dreamers' do roam around  
these parts then this is a big trap," he said. I nodded in agreement. I took my spectral weapon out  
of hiding in preparation for anything. We continued on until I stepped into a trap. I was suddenly  
lifted off the ground into a bundle high into the trees. " Serge!!," I called. He noticed my predicament  
and immediatly cut me down. As I fell he caught me before I hit the ground.  
  
When I was safely on two feet, a series of war cries came from the woods. I huddled a  
bit closer to Serge. Looking into his face I saw a big smile playing on his lips. " Some action. It's  
about time," he said. He twirled his swallow into a fighting position. After that movement, the   
creators of the cries emerged from the woods. There was about a hundred of them surrounding  
us. The look on Serge's face changed from amusement to worry.  
  
He took a deep sigh before he dropped his weapon to the grassy ground beneath him.   
" What are you doing?," I whispered to him. " If I had Glenn or Guile with me we could take them.  
I'm a bit rusty and so are you. I can't take the risk. You need to live long enough to at least see Norris  
again," he said. I smiled sadly at my companion grateful that he would consider my well being like  
this. Following his example, I dropped my weapon to the ground.  
  
The leader of the pack stepped forward. He looked about twenty-three with a smooth baby  
face. He was quite handsome. He had red hair that fell into his light blue eyes. He had a burly build. He  
wasn't bony or thin, but had well defined muscles that were etched with scars. He wore pants that were  
ripped or had holes in some places and no shirt. He wore a silver medallion around his neck that   
had a dragon charm. He approached us with a big smile on his face.  
  
He looked us over before he finally spoke. " You're the smartest people to come to  
these parts. Hell, you're the only people to live this long," he said. Serge frowned. " And why is  
that?," Serge asked. He chuckled dryly. " Because you guys are the only people who didn't   
run into a fight blindly. The names' Jarulier, and who might you be?," he asked. " I'm Serge and  
this is Leena," Serge replied. The frown on his face dissappeared but he still didn't trust the  
band leader.  
  
" Those names sound familiar. But what are you doing here?," Jarulier asked. " I'm looking  
for a member of your band. Her name is Kid," Serge stated. Jarulier frowned now. " What do you   
want with her?," he asked. His men began to get closer to us again. I pressed closer to Serge for  
protection. " She's a friend of ours," I answered for Serge. Jarulier looked us over again. " I don't  
know why she would know weaklings like you, but I'll take you to her. No funny business or else my   
men will finish what would have been your death here," he said. His men pressed closer to us again.  
This time I grabbed Serge's arm. Serge's courage didn't falter. Jarulier chuckled. " That's enough  
men. I do believe you are frightening the lady. Oh, and you guys can call me 'Ja.' It's a lot simpler  
than saying my whole name. Follow me," he said.  
  
His men backed away but formed to two lines on either side of Serge and me. I still held  
his arm tightly out of fear. We approached their hideout that was hidden by a blanket of leaves. Ja  
gave the word to the guards to let him through and they confided. We entered the village seeing  
that there were more bandits in the village than the hundred we met in the forest. 'Could Serge and I  
take on all these bandits if the time came?,' I thought.  
  
Upon entering the village the bandits that were guarding us went off in the village as if they  
dared us to make a move. Ja told us to continue to follow him to see Kid. Serge's face was of all sterness  
ans anticipation. I smiled to myself. 'He really does love her,' I thought. We entered a plushly   
decorated chamber before we stopped. " This is where my journey comes to an end," he said in his  
deep husky voice. " Why?," I inquired. " Kid doesn't like it when we invade her space. If you are   
truly who you say you are she won't kill you with her 'Red Pin'," he replied. " Where will you go?," I  
asked. He gently caressed my face with his hand. " Don't worry Red. I'll be back," he said as he  
turned on his heel and left.  
  
As soon as the curtain closed, I heard Serge chuckle. I turned to him to see that he had an   
amused look on his face. " What?," I asked. " Nothing. I suppose you have another admirer besides  
Norris," he mused. I snorted. " What about the women who were eyeing you 'Mr. No Shirt Underneath  
The Vest,' I retorted. He chuckled again. After our jokes subsided we looked at the royal purple  
curtain that divided us from the woman of our searches. Serge took a breath as he began to move the  
sheet out of the way to enter Kid's chambers.  
  
  
  
to be continued...........  
  
End chapter 2. Cliffhanger!!! I love it! If you want to read about what happens when Serge enters her chambers  
you have to stay tuned for the next chapter. Anyway, I greatly appreciate the reviews I recieved for the prolouge.  
Keep it up. I want about 21 reviews before I continue. Don't make it seem like a lot because I already have 15. I  
won't continue until I have 21 got it? Another thing, I'm beginning to tally up the votes and I'm seeing where the  
romance is leading. And some people may get the feeling that this is turning into a Serge/Leena fic. Let me assure  
you with one word, 'NO!' They are just friends here. Besides, I like her with Norris. Okay, I am babbling yet again.  
Continue to look in on the story and please REVIEW!! Remember, 21 reviews and I'll write a new chapter 'kay!  
~LS~ 


	3. Old Flames

  
  
Opassa Blue, Sunset Red  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Crono Cross. All I own is the plotline.  
  
Last Chapter: Serge ends up in Another World and meets up with Leena. He  
discovers that the men that traveled with him have dissappeared.  
In order to rectify the situation they travel to Gaea's navel to meet  
up with Kid and possibly find out about their new enemy or rekindle  
an old flame.  
  
Chapter 3: Old Flames  
  
I stood on my balcony looking over the calm waters. Thinking of him. Only of  
him. Thinking of how the deep sea represented his passion filled eyes. I felt my heart   
tighten. 'I shouldn't have let him go,' I thought. As I began to fall deeper into my thoughts,  
my curtain that served as a door began to move. My anger began to flare. My men know  
that I don't like to be interrupted. " What the hell are ya doin'? Didn't I tell ya not to bother  
me when I be alone!," I shouted. The curtain was still for a moment, then the person   
behind it continued to try to open it.  
  
I sighed in agrivation. Pulling my dagger out of it's sheath, I made my way over to  
the door. " Fine, then you'll be a prime example. I'll kick yer arse so hard you'll kiss the..," I  
started. But my sentence went unfinished as the two figures emerged. One I could clearly  
reconize as Leena. The flamimg red hair and bright green eyes gave that away. But the second  
I was not prepared to see. A blue haired, blue eyed God stared back at me. A bright smile was  
adoned on his features.  
  
The dagger fell from my hand as I stood in shock. I couldn't believe he was here standing  
in front of me, smiling at me. I shook my head. 'No time to get mushy,' I thought. After the initial  
shock passed I became stern faced again. " Serge and Leena. How can I help ya?," I said. The   
smile never left his face. " Don't try and act like you aren't happy to see a familiar face," he said.  
I let a grin play on my lips. " I never said I wasn't. You assumed I wasn't mate. But I do know for a   
fact yer not here for a pleasure trip. Nothing concerning you can be good Serge," I said. His smile  
faded then a more serious one took its' place.  
  
Leena then took this as her cue to step forward. " You're right about that. I know we haven't  
exactly gotten along in the past Kid, but I do need your help now," she said. I picked my dagger up  
wiping it clean before I placed it back in it's sheath. I didn't reply quickly to her plea. Walking over to  
my 'throne', I sat down placing one leg over the arm. " That's true," I said. I motioned for them to come  
closer and they complied. " What exactly happened Lee?," I asked.  
  
She sighed deeply before she explained the situation. I did take one thing to heart during her  
speech. She planned to marry Norris. Grinning inwardly, I know I have no competion for Serge's affection.  
" ..And that's about it," she said to sum it up. I nodded taking it all in. Standing up, I made my way over to  
Leena. " I'm aware that we haven't always been on the same page, but we were friends. I'll be glad to help  
ya out. 'Sides, we need to get Norris back for ya. Maybe start a family once ya do," I teased. Her pale   
cheeks became flushed at the prospect of having kids.  
  
Glancing back over at Serge, I noticed he was still smiling. He didn't say much during her speech   
but I'm used to it. He was never much of a talker. " What about you Serge? Up for another adventure?," I  
asked. " I wouldn't be here if I wasn't," he retorted. I frowned a little at his rebuttle. I'm not used to him   
having witty remarks. He rewarded my frown with a slight chuckle of amusement. " I'm going to go ask Ja if  
he'll come along too. He seems strong enough to fight," Leena said. Before I could utter a word of protest   
she was already gone. She was leaving me alone with the man I love and desire in my bed.  
  
I swallowed hard. I felt my palms begin to sweat. This was going to be hard.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I noticed Kid became very tense when Leena left. Maybe she felt the same things I did. She turned  
away from my gaze heading back to her throne. I did notice Kid went through a couple changes in her   
appearance. Her shoulder lenth hair now cascaded down to her waistline where it hung in a thick braid. She  
got rid of her skirt and replaced them with shorts just as revealing. She still wore the same shirt and her   
huge necklace but she got rid of the jacket.  
  
After the first survey, I looked her over again noting her long smooth legs and her voluptuous  
curves. I licked my dry lips. She grinned at me. " I hope ya ain't looking at somethin' you ain't s'pose ta," she  
mused. I averted my eyes at her statement. " No, I was just... nothing. How'd you end up here anyway?," I  
asked. " Well, I didn't have anywhere to go so they took me back in. I'm not sure how I ended up as 'Queen  
of the Bandits' though," she mused. I nodded because I ran out of conversation topics.   
  
A very uncomfortable silence plagued over us. I remember when we would sit and talk for hours  
without hesitation. It's been too long. " How'd you end up with Leena?," she asked breaking the silence.  
" She found me on the beach when I first got back. After we leave here we'll be going to Dario's Island to  
get Glenn back. Do you mind?," I asked. " Of course not. Glenn was me mate too," she said.   
  
With that statement she rose from her throne and came over to me. " How 'bout I show ya   
'round. You can have a grand tour of me new home," she said. I smiled a bit. " Sure," I said. We were  
about to go outside until she caught my arm. " I have to do something before I forget," she said as she   
kissed me deeply. My mind became blank as I felt her soft lips pressed against mine. I began to kiss  
her back needing to taste the sweetness of her mouth. Her arms wrapped around my neck as mine  
wrapped around her slim waist. We didn't stop for air as we continued with our hungry kisses. Finally,  
with our lungs seeking the need for oxygen, we broke apart.  
  
Our chests were heaving as we took in ragged breaths. Our eyes still sparked with an untamed  
passion. And our bodies were still heated from the previous actions. She slipped out of our embrace  
fixing her clothes slightly. " Welcome back," she said before she walked out of the room. I stood there  
for a moment due to shock. I never acted that way before. I smirked. But then again, I was never kissed  
by Kid before either. After I fixed my clothes I followed her outside.  
  
Kid was leaning against the wall waiting for me. Her glossy pink lips were forming a smirk  
when she saw me. " Ya okay mate?," she asked. " Yeah, so where do we start?," I asked. She lifted  
herself off the wall to begin the tour. We walked through the crouds of people to the pub. " This is  
the bar. I frequent this space often,' she said. " Figures," I said. She glared at me. " Sorry," I quickly  
added. As we walked up to the counter, I saw Leena talking to Ja in a booth. Her face was flushed as  
he spoke.  
  
Kid noticed this as well. " Hmm, if this keeps up Norris won't have a fiance' for too much  
longer. Ja is a real sweet talker. Ask the women of this village," she said. " Even you?," I asked.  
She picked up her beer taking a sip. " Don't ya think yer prying a bit too much in me business mate?," she  
asked. " I guess so," I said. While we sat in a comfortable silence enjoying our drinks, one of the men   
from the band who attacked us earlier came over to Kid. " Mistress, we're having some problems in  
the meeting," he said. She frowned. " Can't Ja handle it?," she asked. He nodded 'no.' She sighed   
excusing herself from me.  
  
I watched her leave with the man. " What a day," I said aloud. " You a friend of hers?," the  
bartender asked. " Yeah. From way back," I replied. He smiled. " That's good. She usually drinks alone.  
Ever since she came back to us after that Time Devourer shit she seemed incomplete. Then when you'se  
guys showed up her spirits were lifted," he said. I sat silently for a moment. " She was that miserable?," I  
asked. " Yeah. But that ain't important now," he said cheerfully. I nodded in agreement as I continued  
to sip on my beer.  
  
The bartender and I ended up talking for a while until a person in a brown cloak took a seat  
next to me. The hood hid most of the person's face. " What'll it be?," he asked. " A beer if you please," a  
female voice said. She had a thick French accent. Kind of like Harle. I shook my head. I can't possibly   
love Harle after all those things I felt with Kid. Even though my mind said that, my heart said otherwise.  
  
" I don't remember seeing you 'round here. Who are you?," he asked. " No one. Moi is just  
pazzing through here. I am alone zo you do not have to worry too much. I will drink dis beer zen be on  
my way," she said. A look of remorse crossed his features. " I'm sorry kid. I didn't mean to sound so  
harsh. My name is Plexus, but folks call me 'Plex.' This is me mate Serge. We're all friends here so  
what's your name?," he asked. She took another sip from her cup. " I would rather not zay. Moi's name  
cauzes controvezy wherever I go," she said. She took one last sip from her cup placing the empty mug  
on the table. Taking out a gold coin she tossed it to Plex. " Merci for showing Moi zome hozpitality," she  
said as she walked out of the pub.  
  
Plex shook his head. " Now that is a troubled spirit if I've ever seen one. This isn't the first   
time she's been here. She and Kid seem like they were upset for the same reason," he said as he cleaned  
her mug. 'Wait, her and Kid... HARLE!!,' I thought. " Do you know where she lives?," I asked. " Naw. If  
I did I would have my wife bake her a pie or something. Why? Do you know her too?," he asked. " I think  
I do," I answered.  
  
Sighing, I looked at my half drunken cup of beer. 'She seemed so sad. I don't ever remember  
Harle being that way,' I thought. " Hey Serge," Leena called sitting beside me. I glanced over at her  
to let her know she had my attention. " Ja has agreed to help. Isn't that great!," she said. " For you. Not  
for me or Norris," I retorted. Her face grew stern. " Just because Ja fancies me doesn't mean he'll get  
me Serge," she snappd. " I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that. I'm just upset about something," I said.  
" Like what? Things aren't going too well with Kid?," she asked. " No that's not it. Never mind. Anyway,  
Kid and I decided to go to Dario's Island to recruit Glenn," I said. " Okay, I'll tell Ja," she said as she  
went off to his booth.  
  
I took another sip of my beer. The tart liquid slid down my throat making my thirst stronger  
instead of quenching it. I finished off the rest of the mug quickly after that. Thoughts of Harle and  
how sas she sounded continued to plague my mind. The tone in her voice, the way she spoke so little  
of herself. The Harle I remember was confident in her sexuality and her personality. That Harle  
seemed like she was reduced to nothing.   
  
" You okay Serge?," Plex asked. " Yeah. Plex, could you tell Kid that I stepped out. I'll  
be back in a little bit. Tell the red head over there too," I said. He nodded in agreement. I handed  
him three golds then left the pub. Walking over to the village guards, I asked for clearance to leave.  
They opened the gates so I could exit.  
  
My reasoning for leaving the village in the first place was unclear. Something was calling  
to me. Or maybe someone. I stopped in front of a large lake. 'Why do I always end up in front of a body  
of water?,' I thought. Nearing the banks, I saw the girl with the brown cloak sitting down. She was crying  
softly to herself allowing her tears to fall into the water. My heart clenched in pain. I knew who was sitting  
there crying tears that went unheard. The only person who understood her was gone. I felt even worse  
because I was suppose to be her friend and I wasn't even there to help.  
  
" Harle?," I called. The girl's head shot up as her body became tense. She looked back at  
me but the cloak's hood still hid her features. " Why did you follow Moi?," she asked. I took a deep  
breath before I answered her question. I was a bit nervous since I could not see her eyes or her face.  
" I don't know. I wasn't going to at first. I didn't even know you were out here," I protested. She chuckled  
a bit. " Zen I advize you to go back. You do not wish for your preciouz Kid to catch you out here with  
Moi," she said. I smiled. " She won't worry about me. What's happened to you?," I asked. " Zat is not  
important," she said.  
  
She turned back to the water. I walked up to her. She did not flinch as she heard me approach.  
I glanced at her for a moment then I followed her gaze out to the surface of the crystal waters. " Every  
time I zee a pool of water I t'ink of you. I do not know why. Monsieur Lynx warned me about you, but   
Moi would not listen," she said. I turned back to her as she did the same. The hood still hid her features  
but I could now see her red lips as she spoke.   
  
" Harle, why are you hiding from me. You never used to," I said. I raised my hands to remove   
the hood but she stepped back. " I do not t'ink you should do zat," she said. I quirked an eyebrow. " You  
see me as I am. Why can't I do the same with you?,"I asked. " Becauze I do not know vut I am any  
longer," She said. I advanced on her again and she did not move. I moved my hands near her face and the  
hood. She did not stop me this time. I pulled the hood off her head. I had to take a step back when I saw  
her.  
  
She no longer wore the make up on her face. She had crimson hair that cascaded down to her   
shoulders. Her eyes were still red, but now that I saw the tanned face to go along with it made them all  
the more appealing. Without the usual 'Harle' look she resembled an innocent girl. " Surprized? I   
expected az much," she said. I blinked trying to regain my composure. " It's not that. It's just that I  
never saw you without your make up," I said. She smirked. " You would've if you took Moi up on her  
offerz non?," she said. I blushed a bit. The old Harle was starting to come back.  
  
I began to relax a little around her after that. " But what made you so miserable?," I asked.  
She sighed a bit while her gazed traveled back over to the water. " Becauze everyone waz gone. Dere  
waz no von left for Moi to rely on. To even call a friend. After Monsieur Lynx died I t'ought I had you.  
Zen I zaw ze love you and ze Kid had for one another zo Moi backed off. Zen when it waz all over and  
everyone left Moi velt truly alone," she said. Picking up a rock I tossed it over the water watching it   
skip until it sunk. " I felt the same way. I was glad when I was called back here. Even though my   
family was there I realized I made a new family in my travels. I felt incomplete without everyone," I  
confessed.  
  
Harle's red lips formed a smile. " Zen we zee eye-to-eye," she said looking into my  
eyes. I noticed her eyes now had an orange tint to them. Her eyes resembled the color of fire. My face  
was slowly nearing hers until we met in an steamy kiss. My body took the same reaction to her as  
it did to Kid. I pulled her closer to me yearning for her sweet taste as I did with Kid. She moaned as my  
kisses ran down her neck. " Serge, ze forest iz not ze place for zis," she moaned. At her words I stopped  
my assault on her delicate skin.  
  
Pulling away from her I allowed her to pull herself together. She chuckled. " I never z'ought  
of you az ze aggressor," she mused. A red tint began to appear on my cheeks. " Well, I suppose as   
times change people change," I said. She smiled. " I guess zo. But Moi doez have von queztion. Vut   
are you doing here? Bezidez zeeing ze Kid I mean," she asked. " The men who helped us in our quest  
have been kidnapped. I came here to get Kid's help," I explained. She nodded a bit taking it all in.  
  
" Zo, would you mind if Moi came along? I'm not really doing anyt'ing now. I can still fight  
az well az I uzed to," she said. Silently I contemplated her request. 'Kid would then have to deal with   
two women who she doesn't like. Well, maybe not Leena since she has Norris. But Harle and Kid   
together would be nothing but trouble for ME!!,' I thought. I looked at the innocent Harle. Her eyes  
were pleading with mine. She really didn't have any one else.   
  
" I don't know," I said finally. She grinned devilishly. " Come now Monsieur Serge. Moi   
vould make it worth your while," she said. I chuckled nervously at her offer. " That's not really   
necessary Harle. You can come along only if you promise not to aggrivate Kid. She probably won't  
like the idea so I'll have to bargin with her," I said. She frowned. " We all know vut ze Kid wants. It  
may not be zomet'ing you are ready to give her," she said. " Or you," I retorted. " Touche'. But Moi  
doez promize to behave herself," she said. I smiled at her. " Okay then you can come," I said.  
  
She hopped about squealing with delight. " Juzt t'ink Monsieur Serge. It'll be like old timez  
non?," she said. " Yeah, old times. But if Kid still has the same 'old' attitude we both may be in the   
hospital," I said. She agreed thinking about the spectral dagger Kid managed to master. We began our  
trek back to the village of bandits. On our walk, I was thinking of ways to get Kid to accept Harle and   
ways to prevent my own death.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~   
  
" Where is that bloody bastard?! He said he'd be back in a little while!!," I screamed at Leena.  
" I don't know Kid. That's all that Plex told me," the red head answered. I growled in anger. Pacing my  
quarters, I started to think of the million ways to kill Serge even though I knew I'd never carry them out.  
" If you ask me, I think he went to go find that girl in the brown cloak," Ja said. My glare shot over in his  
direction. He was sitting in a chair beside Leena chewing on a toothpick. He seemed relaxed about the  
whole situation.  
  
" What girl in the brown cloak?," I inquired. He looked up at me as a big grin crossed his  
features. " Yeah, she was a pretty lil' thing with a thick french accent. 'Ooh lala'," he mused. I went  
over to him grabbing the cuff of his collar. " When?," I asked. "About an hour ago," he choked out. I  
released him allowing him to breath. After he caught his breath he spoke again. " If I didn't know   
better I would say you were jealous," he teased. I glared at the young bandit. " You should watch yer  
tounge. Besides, the only woman I was jealous of is dead," I said.  
  
Leena was about to contradict my statement until my curtain began to open revealing a   
very tense Serge. My smile returned to my lips. " Hey mate, where ya been?," I asked. " Talking  
to an old friend," he said. Worry was beginning to show on my face. " Who?," I asked. " Moi," another  
voice said. The accent was French therefore I knew who it was. A scowl was forming on my features.  
" Harle...," I growled. She stepped from behind Serge revealing herself.  
  
Her presense was enough to make me want to kill her. She could ruin everything. She was  
the only one he cared for as deeply besides me. " It tis Moi. I am zorry to arrive on such short notice.  
Ezpecially zince we did not have a good hiztory," she said. " That's for damn sure. Who's bedroom did  
you fall out of?," I asked. She frowned. Ususally I would call her 'clownface' but since she removed her  
make up her beauty rivaled my own. For the first time in my life I was jealous. " No vons. I have been  
vandering around trying to find zomevon to be my friend or companion. But to no avail," she said.  
  
I smirked. " That's 'cause everybody knows how much trouble you are. I suppose Serge  
brought you here to join us on our quest. That's fine. Just don't start any trouble or bother things that  
don't belong to you," I warned. She smirked now. " If you are reffering to Serge zen we'll zee who he  
belongz to in ze end," she challenged. I nodded acknowledging her challenge. " We'll see then," I said.  
  
  
to be continued.....  
  
End chapter 3. Okay, first I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. I know it's a little demanding  
but that seems to be the only way to get people to review. So, I'm about to do it again. I have 25 reviews  
so I would like 31 now. That shouldn't be to hard right. Oh, and Leena/Norris fans, don't think Ja has won  
yet even though he tries. As for the Serge, Harle, and Kid love triangle goes, I think it's getting intersting  
don't you agree. Tell me about it in your reviews 'kay!  
~LS~ 


	4. Enemies Revealed

  
  
Opassa Blue, Sunset Red  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Chrono Cross or the characters.  
  
Last Chapter: Harle made her grand entrance and Kid didn't like the idea  
of her coming back. Serge is now confused about who he truly  
loves. The gang is heading to Dario's Island to recruit Glenn,  
one of the few men left, to try and discover who the enemy   
really is.  
  
Chapter 4: Enemies Revealed  
  
We sat silently on Korcha's boat. No one spoke ever since we left the bandit's  
hideout. Kid sat on the farther end of the boat next to Leena and Jarulier. Her eyes were  
gazing at the endless blue ocean. The wind gently lifted her bangs off of her forehead. I  
sighed as I gazed at her. She looked angelic to me. I chuckled to myself. She may look   
that way but she acts nothing like an angel.  
  
I looked over to my shoulder as I felt someone move. Harle managed to fall   
asleep from the boredom of the sea voyage. I looked back over to Kid meeting her eyes.  
She looked mad and hurt at the same time. She turned away from me not saying a thing  
about it. I sighed again. This is getting complicated. I love two women. But who do I love  
more? I can't continue to lead them on like this. " Serge..," Harle murmured in her sleep.  
I couldn't help but smile at my former enemy. With the way she acts now she could decieve  
someone as well.  
  
We arrived at Dario's Island near sunset. Kid and I placed the boat further on the  
shore so that the waves wouldn't take it back out to sea. Still, no words were exchanged   
between us. She was still upset with me. I shook my head. I knew I couldn't just start a   
conversation between us. I'm still not good at that.  
  
" So where would those two blokes be?," Kid asked no one in particular. " When   
I fought Dario here he trained in the center of the island. It's at least a days walk so I   
suggest we stay here for tonight," I said. Kid nodded as she walked over to Ja and Leena to  
inform them of the situation. I stared after her slightly hurt by her silence. Harle came up  
beside me.  
  
" Moi iz truly zorry Serge," she said. I looked down at the shorter girl. " For what?," I  
inquired. " For ruining your relatizionzhip with ze Kid. If Moi had known my prezence would   
botzer her zis much Moi would not have come," she said. I gave a reassuring smile. " It's not  
your fault Harle. If I would have known how immature Kid would act I wouldn't have asked  
for her help. But I should have known better anyway. She always did get jealous quickly," I  
said. She smiled brightly. " Zat iz true. But you zhould make up with ze Kid anyway. We do not  
need enemiez in ze team az well az on ze outside," she said. I looked back over at Kid. " You're  
right Harle. I'll talk to her tonight," I said.  
  
After we set up camp everyone went to bed. Everyone except for Kid and me. She was  
poking at the fire with a stick while I watched. She finally stopped glaring at me. " What da hell  
are ya staring at?," she asked. " You weren't speaking so harshly before," I said ignoring her  
question. She smirked. " That was before ya brought that clown witch wit us," she retorted. I  
frowned at her. " Kid, I know that you and Harle never got along but you never fought with her.  
She is very skilled and could help us in the final battle. She's staying now deal with it!," I told  
her sternly.  
  
Her eyes widened at the tone in my voice. She reverted her eyes back to the fire.  
" Fine, the little bugger can stay. But is her fighting the only reason why you want her to   
come along?," she asked. I was silent a moment. Her gaze returned to mine. " Serge?," she  
called. " I can't answer that. I'll say it like this. I asked you to come along for the same   
reason. I know that's not a valid answer but I need time just like you do. You two have  
to stop fighting so we can save our friends. By the end of our journey I'll have an answer for  
you," I said as I stood. " But until then, please try to get along for me," I said. She smiled.  
" I'll try but just for you," she replied. I smiled back at her before retiring to my tent for the  
night.  
  
I tossed and turned in my sleep. Horrible nightmares were plaguing my thoughts   
and dreams. I woke in a cold sweat. I sat silently in my tent. I looked over at my comrades  
as they slept having blissful dreams. 'Why do I always have nightmares?,' I thought bitterly.  
" Serge..," a female voice called. I looked around the tent. I didn't see any shadows lurking  
about. I grabbed my swallow heading outside.  
  
As I walked towards the beach the voice called again. " Serge.. come to me..," she  
said. I got closer to the shore and I saw a woman dressed in a deep violet dress with a split  
traveling up her thigh. The swallow dropped from my hand as she turned to face me. Her  
eyes were glowing green as her deep violet hair was lifted off her shoulders. Her arms were  
streched out in front of her welcoming me.   
  
I finally snapped out of my shock to question her motives. " Who are you?," I asked.  
She smiled. " I am who ever you wish for me to be," she replied. I frowned. " Don't give me  
that bullshit answer. I want the truth," I said in a commanding tone. She let her arms fall back  
to her sides. She began to near me, but I stepped back. Her smile grew wider as she felt my  
fear. " Why do you fear me? I wield no weapons to do you any harm," she said. " Believe it  
or not, a pretty face scares me more than any weapon could," I replied truthfully.  
  
She turned back towards the ocean. An uncomfortable silence plagued over us until  
she spoke again. " I am the Mistress Trinity, the enemy you are seeking," she told me. I was  
speechless for a moment. She turned back around. " Nothing left to say Crono Trigger? You   
seemed to be full of comments earlier," she said cynically. Quickly, her beautiful demeanor  
was beginning to fade. The true evil powers in which she held were beginning to fill my  
nostrils. The stench of evil always seems to bother me.  
  
" Why come to me like this? I could've killed you," I said. She laughed manically.  
" You kill me? That's a laugh. I have come to offer you a utopia. Join me and you will not  
perish in the battle soon to be fought," she said. I chuckled. " I'm sorry Mistress, but evil  
and I don't get along," I retorted. A frown formed on her beautiful features. " Fine, but you  
have been warned. Just remember when I tried to show you mercy when you take your last  
breaths," she said.  
  
She waved her hands conjuring up a vortex and a soldier. " But in the mean time,  
have a nice time fighting one of my most trusted soldiers," she said. She dissapeared through  
the vortex as her trustworthy soldier neared me. I reclaimed my fallen swallow as I waited for  
the enemy to approach. My eyes widened when I saw the face of the soldier. " Norris?," I   
asked. His eyes were an evil red color instead of his usual blue color. He grinned evilly. " Stop  
talking and fight!," he shouted as he charged at me.  
  
Instead of his gun he now wielded a sword. I countered his attack with my swallow. He  
seemed serious about killing me. Any other time I would fight with all of my strenth but this was   
Leena's love in front of me. Sweat was forming on my brow as he put me on the defensive. I didn't  
want to attack in fears of killing him. " Norris snap out of it! I'm your friend remember?!," I   
pleaded. " I don't have any friends!!," he shouted as he strenthened his attacks.  
  
I was pushed down onto the sand. I scraped my arm on a seashell. I winced as the pain  
began to sink in. 'I'm sorry Norris, but you will not kick my ass,' I thought. " Dash and Slash!," I  
commanded. I pushed him off and ran past him slicing at an unhumanly fast pace. When I was  
through he fell to the ground. When I regained a sense of where I was I went to his side. As I   
neared him black smoke floated away from his body. I watched it dissappear into nothing then  
knelt down next to him. He was still breathing but barely.  
  
I casted revive and a cureplus on him. The revive didn't make him wake up, but it did  
help his breathing. The cureplus healed up his wounds. " Oh man," I mumbled aloud. Norris began  
to stir a little as his eyes fluttered open. He focused on my face while trying to sit up. " I wouldn't  
try that if I were you. You are banged up pretty badly," I said. He nodded a bit as I helped him  
lay back down on the sand. " Where am I?" he asked in a raspy voice. " You're on Dario's  
Island," I replied. He swallowed before he spoke again.  
  
" What am I doing here?," he asked with his voice sounding normal again. I smiled a bit.  
" The Mistress Trinity brought you here to fight me and kill me," I said. His eyes widened in  
shock when he realized this. He sat up abruptly. " Are you hurt? I wouldn't be able to stand it if  
I did. Please except my sincerest apologies," he said bowing his head slightly in shame. I chuckled  
at his display. " It's okay Norris. All I got out of the battle was a scraped arm. I did most of the  
damage," I countered.  
  
His smile reappeared at my words. He began to look around noting that I was alone. " Are  
you the only one here? It is still dangerous for you to travel alone even now," he warned. " I realize  
that now. But I did come with Kid, Jarulier, Harle, and Leena," I said. His face turned crimson at the  
mention of her name. " The one from your world or this one?," he asked softly. I grinned at his sudden  
bashfulness. " It's your Leena buddy-boy. She told me of your plans of marriage so I should be saying  
congratulations," I said. He blushed even more. " Well, it's not official yet. But I was playing to make  
it so the day I was abducted. You also mentioned a name I don't recall. 'Jarulier' you said it was," he  
said.  
  
I cringed a bit thinking of how to explain to Norris that Ja fancied his girlfriend. " Uh, yeah,  
he's a bandit from Kid's village. Kid trusts him so I do too. I think he likes Leena a bit though so  
I would watch him," I warned. His face grew serious as he nodded in agreement. I stood helping Norris  
up as well. " Anyway, it's still late and we should rest. It's about a days walk from here to the center  
of the island," I said. " And we are trying to recruit who?," he asked. I flashed him a bright grin.  
" Glenn of course. My bestfriend and the most excellent fighter I know," I said. Norris chuckled a bit.  
" I keep forgetting how long it's been Serge. I look forward to fighting by your side again," he said.  
I blushed a little at his praise. " Me too Norris. Me too," I said as we headed back to camp.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I woke the next morning to the smell of eggs, pancakes, and all other assorted breakfast  
treats. I streched stifling a yawn with my hand. I felt unusually happy this morning. I think back to  
the last time I felt this lively. It was the morning after Norris and I first made love. When I saw his blonde  
locks falling over his deep blue orbs. I felt me heart clench. 'I'll find you Norris. I know Serge would  
never let me down. He hasn't before,' I thought.  
  
As I stood, I noticed Ja was staring at me. " What?," I asked. " I have never seen a woman  
look as beautiful as you first thing in the morning Red," he said. I blushed at his compliment. " Do  
you rise every morning flirting with a woman?," I inquire. " Only when there is one worth flirting with  
Red," he said with a sly grin. I only smile as I walk out of the tent. 'I love Norris, I love Norris..," I  
chant to myself as I walk down the path to the beach.  
  
When I arrived at the beach, I saw Serge and a blonde haired person talking around the  
fire. I initially thought it was Kid until I noticed the braid was gone. Then I thought it was Glenn until  
I realized he had gray hair not blonde. I was starting to feel a bit anxious as I slowly approched the  
duo. 'Maybe he met someone on the island like he did with Leah,' I thought to soothe my suspicion.  
I stopped in my tracks when I noticed a definite feature on the man. He wore a Porre Army uniform.  
'It's not possible. Norris is gone, how could he end up here?,' I thought. There was only one way to   
find out so I called out to him.  
  
" Norris?!," I called. The blonde haired man stiffened as he turned to face me. When I  
finally saw him tears began to well in my eyes. It was him. How could I tell? Those two blue eyes  
that I remember whole-heartedly were now staring back at me. A smile appeared on his handsome  
features when he stood to greet me. " Leena," he called back to me stating my name as a fact not  
a question.  
  
He began to approch me but I saved him the trouble. I ran to him embracing him as we  
hugged. The tears that were welling in my eyes now fell down my flushed cheeks. He nuzzled his  
face in my long red hair. After a moment, we drew back staring deeply into each other's eyes.  
Then in a swift motion, his lips captured mine in a long awaited kiss. The sweetness of his mouth  
seemed so foreign to me now as our lips danced together in heated ecstasy. We broke apart when  
Serge cleared his throat.  
  
We seperated with both of our faces blazing crimson. " I know it's been a long time for  
you two but geez," he said with a smile. I forgot my embarassment for a moment to address Serge.  
" Thank you for bringing him back to me like you promised," I said. He blushed a little. " It was   
no problem. After all, I do consider you a best friend," he said. I smiled brightly at him. 'I wonder,  
if the Serge that died here would have lived would we be as close as we are now?,' I thought. I  
glanced over at Norris recieving another smile. I still blushed at this act.  
  
" I do have a question for you though. Where did you come from?," I asked. Their smiles  
quickly faded. " He got here last night. I saw our enemy," Serge said in a deathly tone. I gasped.   
" Are you two hurt at all?," I asked. Norris and Serge glanced at each other. " No Leena. I was the  
one who was supposed to inflict all pain. The Mistress Trinity sent me to kill Serge," he said. My   
eyes widened in shock as I slowly backed away from Norris. He seemed a bit hurt by my reaction.  
" Don't worry Lee, he's not dangerous now. I saw the evil leave him. The only person he'll hurt now  
is the Mistress when we find her," Serge assured.  
  
I released a sigh of relief. " Well, enough about that. What's this I hear about a man named  
Jarulier? I hear he fancies you Leena," Norris said with his smile returning. " He does. But he will  
get nothing more than friendship from me," I said. I returned to his side clutching his arm. He blushed.  
  
The other's arrived shortly after our conversation. I saw Ja and Norris look eack other  
over. Niether of them were impressed by what they saw. A look of hurt and jealousy were present  
in Ja's gaze. I cringed a little. 'Doesn't look like Serge is the only one in a love triangle,' I thought.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After breakfast, we began our journey to the center of the island. Serge informed us of  
how Norris arrived there and of our new enemy. I grin to myself. No one is stronger than me for  
I am 'Kid, Queen of the Radical Dreamers.' The only thing I am really concerned about is the  
fact that she tried to get Serge. If I know anything about evil it's that it never gives up. In the  
midst of my thoughts, I heard someone giggle. At first I thought it was Leena because she had   
just reunited with Norris. Turns out it was Harle flirting with MY Serge. That always did bother  
me back when we were fighting Lynx.  
  
" Oy, Harle. Can ya calm down that annoying gigglin'! It ain't cute and it definitely  
bothers the hell outta me," I snapped. She frowned a bit before a big smile formed on her   
blood red lips. " Monsieur Serge does not t'ink Moi's voize iz annoying do you?," she asked   
him. All he did was blush. He probably knew that any answer would not work in his favor. I  
growled to myself surpressing the anger that was threatening to escape because of the clown.  
We continued on in silence.  
  
After what seemed like a weeks walk, we arrived at Dario's house. Out front were  
two soldiers sparing. One of them was on the ground begging for mercy. The victor chuckled  
as he helped the fallen soldier up. Serge ran ahead of us, but we ran after him anyway.   
" Glenn! Dario!," he called. The two soldiers forms became more visable as we approched.  
I also realized that Dario, the famous Dragoon, was the one who lost the battle.  
  
I saw Glenn and Serge hug in the 'manly' way and shake hands. Both of them were   
wearing big smiles on their faces. I smiled to myself as well noting that he was happy again.  
Well, I was smiling until clownface came beside me. " He iz happy again non?," she asked. I  
smiled a bit. For once she wasn't trying to pick a fight with me. This is a rare moment that will  
probably never be shared again. " I was just thinkin' that too," I said. We turned to face each  
other. " Lizen Kid. Moi doez not want for our bicckering to jepordize ze mizzion. We can   
fight for hiz affeczion az long az we keep it zivil understand?," she said. " Fine," I said.  
  
I held put my hand for hers and we shook on it. The battle for peace and Serge's  
affection was just beginning. I just hope the world is ready.  
  
to be continued........  
  
End chapter 4. I know I shouldn't have stopped right there but hey. I appreciate the reviews I got.  
Wow!, you guys must really like me! ( applause and flashing cameras) First of all I would like to   
thank the academy.. oops! Went out there a bit. Anyway, I would like at least 37 reviews this time.  
Remember no flames and constructive critism only 'kay! ~LS~ 


	5. Competion

  
  
Opassa Blue, Sunset Red  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Chrono Cross unfortunetly, Squaresoft does. Due to all of the   
complaints I had been receiving on my requesting a cetain number of reviews  
I've decided not to ask for anymore as a favor to the readers. But know that   
I do wish for reviews so desperatly. *sob, sob*  
  
Last chapter: Serge and the crew arrive at Dario's Island to recruit Glenn. But   
before they do they run into the enemy. She commands Norris to  
attack Serge but he loses the battle. Leena and Norris are reunited  
while Harle and Kid made a pack to win Serge's affection.  
  
* The first part will be told in the Mistress's P.O.V. Thought I'd warn ya though*  
  
Chapter 5: Competition  
  
Silently I walk through my drafty palace to my lower dungeons. My beautiful male  
prisoners are kept there. All the more reason for me to constantly visit. I saunter through the  
rows of my beautiful men who, at the moment, don't know they are about to betray their closest  
friend and companion. I stop once I reach an empty space on the wall. I slowly recap who was  
suppose to be hanging there. A slow smile appears on my lips as I think of him.  
  
Norris, the Porre Army Soldier. Yes, he was a find indeed. It's a shame I lost him so  
easily to the enemy. That influenced me to strenthen my spell over them. Next time they shall  
fight Serge to the death or die trying. My thoughts then begin to wonder over to the blue haired  
Chrono Trigger. Serge.. How much fun would he be? Would he have as much stamina as my Porre  
Soldier? He's so innocent. I bet he's still a virgin. I chuckle silently. I shall visit him again soon.  
But next time I intend to make him mine.  
  
Once again, I make my trek back to the upper levels of my fortress. My plan to take over  
both worlds is slowly becoming a reality. It's only a matter of time before I accomplish what I set out  
to do.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" So what you're saying is that all of our old companions, who are male, have been taken except  
for the demi-humans, children, and me?," Glenn asked. I nodded my head in consent. It had been a couple  
of hours since the crew and I reunited with Glenn. After a moment of casual conversation we decided to  
get down to business. " That's right. Now that the Mistress knows where this place is you two aren't safe.  
Even if you don't come along I advise you to leave here. She might come after you," I warned. Stern faced,  
he shook his head gravely. He signaled to Dario to begin preparations to leave.  
  
" Does anyone know her motives for wanting to do this?," he asked. " Not really. She is a beautiful  
enough woman. I wonder what she would want with me?," I said. We continued on with our discussion as  
the others sat in a irritating silence. After another moment of heated debate, Kid decided to interrupt the  
conversation. " Why don't cha ask the man who was wit her," she said to no one. With that suggestion we turned  
our attention to Norris who was sharing private thoughts with his fiance' Leena. At the sound of his name he  
became alert.  
  
" So Norris, what do you remember?," I asked. He was silent for a moment before answering. " In   
truth nothing. As soon as you defeated me the spell was broken. The only part that I recall is being in a dungeon  
hanging on a wall in chains. From time to time she would have her way with us. Depending on how she felt of  
course," he said. Leena became immediatly repulsed. " What do you mean by 'have her way' Norris?," she asked.  
He lowered his head slightly in shame or embarrassment. " She would have sex with us Leena," he said. She  
nodded her head in acceptance but her features retained a bitter scowl. " And did you enjoy it?," she asked.  
Norris's mouth was slightly ajar at her words and his eyes widened in disbelief. " Surely you can not expect me  
to answer that," he said. She folded her arms over her chest. " I do," she said.  
  
Norris stayed silent contemplating how to reply to her but while he was in his thoughts Kid answered  
for him. " Leena, ya can't ask him a question such as that. He was probably delerious in that place and she  
was the only retreat to paradise. But even if he did enjoy it, she still ain't you. Be glad he made it back to ya  
alive," she said. The bitterness left her face as Kid spoke. She looked back over at Norris whos' head was still  
lowered in shame. " I know. I just can't help it. I guess I..., I don't know. Norris, I'm sorry," she said. He went  
over to her placing comforting arms around her. " It's okay. I guess I'd be a little concerned too had it been you  
in my place," he said. They kissed each other expressing with actions what words couldn't.  
  
I looked back over at Kid whose gaze had gone soft at the couple. I saw the yearning in her eyes for  
that type of love for herself. As soon as they broke apart she went back to sharpening her spectral dagger in  
silence. That tore at my heart. How I wished I could be what she wanted me to be, but I wasn't sure if I was  
capable of giving that to her. I felt a elbow poke at my ribs taking me out of my thoughts. I turned slightly to   
see a grinning Glenn. " Stop it now, you're staring," he mused. I blushed slightly at his comment. To prevent  
further humiliation, I cleared my throat to gain everyone's attention.  
  
" We should get to sleep for now. We leave bright and early tomorrow and everyone needs to be in  
top shape," I said. There were a couple of groans and protests but eventually everyone but Glenn and I went to  
bed. We sat in a comfortable silence like we used to do when we fought together. After a moment he broke the  
silence. " Old habits die hard I see," he said. I poked a bit at the fire with the stick. " I don't know what you're  
talking about," I said. He chuckled. " Sure you don't. Still staring at Kid in the distance. I thought you gained a  
backbone along with vocal cords," he said. I sighed wistfully. " I thought I did as well but even after so long she  
is still intimidating," I said. He sipped at the wine he poured for himself. " I like strong women myself. But you  
know she's a softy. Just think about tonight when she saw Norris and Leena kiss. Whether she knows it or not  
she still wishes for the fairytale husband," he said.  
  
I sighed again staring deeply into the fire. As the flames danced around their color reminded me of  
Harle's hair. " Don't do that you'll hurt your eyes," he said. I turned to face him again. " Ya know, I have a  
feeling I'm missing a piece of the puzzle my good friend. Care to fill me in?," he asked. I smiled at him. The   
optimistic demeanor still existed within him. " Well, Kid isn't the only one I have feelings for," I began. " I  
thought so. It's that Harle girl isn't it? You know she'll cause you nothing but trouble. She did back in the old  
days," he said taking another sip of his wine. " I know, but I liked her attitude towards things. She was always  
so willing to do whatever I asked of her. She was so passive," I said. " The opposite of Kid. The way I see it,  
Kid is the hardcore badgirl. She takes no shit form anyone. Harle on the other hand is that way as well except  
for when it comes to her 'Monseiur Serge'," he said in a French accent.  
  
I nodded at the truth in his words. " I don't know what to do. I told Kid I would have an answer for  
her by the end of our trip but I'm sure that I will," I said. He smiled compassionatly at me. " I can't tell you who  
to choose but I will tell you to take the one you see a possible future with. Or the one you loved from the start," he  
said. He rose from the fire heading into the cabin He and Dario shared. Once again I turned my attention back  
to the fire. Harle or Kid. I don't know. I just don't know.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After we left Dario's Island we sailed back to the mainland. Everyone was involved in a personal   
conversation of some sort except for Glenn and myself. I sighed in exasperation as I watched Serge and Kid  
share some laughs from a personal joke. 'He'z going to chooze her I know it,' I thought to myself. " It's not good  
to think to much," Glenn said. I turned slightly to be staring into his amused eyes. I blushed a little. " Moi iz not  
t'inking too much," I retorted. He smiled. " I don't remember you looking like this. Is it because you took off  
your make up?," he asked. I frowned. " Remember Moi looking like what?," I asked. " Beautiful," he said  
carelessly before walking ahead of me to catch up with Serge.  
  
I slowed my pace a little as I comprehended what he had just said. A smile formed on my features.   
'Well, at least zomeone haz good tazte around here,' I thought. I giggled then ran ahead to catch up with Serge.  
When I caught up with him Kid's features turned bitter. " What da ya want?," she asked. I smiled sweetly at  
her. " No'ting zat concernz you dog," I said. She was about to reply but Serge stepped in before she could. " What  
do you need Harle?," he asked. " No'ting. Moi juzt wanted to know where we are headed," I said. " We're going  
back to Arni Village to drop Leena and Norris off," he said. " What? You can't be serious," Leena said now that  
she was close enough to hear the conversation.  
  
" But I am. Now that you two are together I don't think I could risk you guys being broken apart.   
Especially since the wedding is so close at hand. You two have to live to be in it," he said. She frowned. " Oh  
no you don't mister. It's true I came along to get Norris back but now that he's alive and well we are coming  
with you. We're not going to ditch you when you need us most," she said. " But Leena...," he tried to say before  
she cut him off. " No 'buts.' We're coming along and you can't sway our minds," she said. He smiled at his friend.  
" Okay. Well, since we're not going there, we mind as well head back on the boat and try to find Fargo. Just in  
case some strange buildings apeared out of nowhere," he said. " Good idea Monseiur Serge. You vill definitely  
find anzwerz with him," I said.  
  
Kid scowled at my enthusiasm. " Whatever mate. Let's just go before clownface starts a cheer," she said  
heading back to the boat. Her long blonde braid swung behind her making her exit look more dramatic. Serge   
watched her as she walked away from us. I lowered my head in defeat. The others rushed back to the boat while  
I followed behind them in silence.  
  
Night came upon us fast on the Porre Army boat. Everyone was sleep except for Glenn and myself  
again. I looked over to where he was. He was looking over the crystal waters below us. I sighed out loud to gain  
his attention. Like I had hoped, he directed his eyes toward me smiling slightly when he realized who had made  
the noise. " Need a friend little one?," he asked. I frowned. " Moi iz not little. I'm nineteen," I clarified. He  
chuckled softly. " Still little to me. I'm twenty four," he retorted. I was silent a moment. " You don't look zat  
old," I said. " Neither do you," he said. I became silent again trying to hide my blush from his eyes. When I  
turned my head I saw something a little more disturbing then Glenn seeing my blush.  
  
Kid and Serge were lying down next to each other and he had his arm draped around her waist. I  
closed my eyes cringing inwardly at her fortune. Glenn peeped over my shoulder to see what had got me so  
upset. " Damn. Sorry kid," he said. I smiled bitterly through my sorrow. " It'z alright. Moi knew she won a  
long time ago. Juzt couldn't help but hope though," I said. I turned away from the sleeping couple trying not  
to let tears escape. His gaze softened at my obvious heartbreak. " If it makes you feel any better Serge does  
care about you," he said. " Moi knowz. Juzt not in ze way I would like him too. It waz to be expected. I've   
known ever zince I firzt met zem," I said.  
  
His gaze then became puzzled. " Then why did you keep trying if you already knew?," he asked. I  
shrugged. " Moi iz stubborn. If I zee zomet'ing I like I get it. I zuppose it workz differently with ze heart non?," I  
said. " Yeah. It's a fickle thing. So, what will you do now?," he asked. I inhaled deeply then exhaled. " Tomorrow  
Moi will tell ze Kid zat she haz won. Zen I will tell Serge ze zame," I said. He nodded in approval. A harsh wind   
blew by causing me to shiver slightly. Warmth was returned to me when I felt Glenn's arms wrap around me. I  
looked into his eyes again blushing. " Is pink your favorite color Harle?," he asked. I lowered my head to hide  
my blush. He chuckled at my display. " I may not be Serge, but you still don't need to catch a cold," he said.  
  
I smiled at him to show that I didn't mind. Sleep started to call to me as I rested my head on his   
shoulder. 'No, he'z not Serge but maybe zat iz not zuch a bad t'ing," I thought before I drifted off into sleep.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I woke the next morning feeling another body pressed next to mine. When my eyes focused I realized  
it was Kid. I blushed furiously as I realized that my arms were wrapped around her beautiful sleeping form. I  
tried to move my arms but she wouldn't let me. She snuggled closer to me pressing me closer to her. I smiled  
down at her. I could end this contest that she and Harle had for me. I already know who I want. Who I love. It  
was the woman who was sleeping next to me. Kid. But how will I tell Harle?  
  
I look up at the space where Harle was suppose to be sleeping. To my surprise I see her in Glenn's  
embrace sleeping peacefully. Glenn however was wide awake grinning at me. " Comes naturally doesn't it?," he  
teased. " Me? Look at you!," I retorted. He chuckled lightly. " I wasn't doing anything. I was just comforting  
a girl in her time of need," he said. My smile faded at his words. " What do you mean?," I asked. His smile left  
his features as well. Before he answered me he looked down at the girl snuggled in his embrace. " She saw you  
two last night. But she also came to a conclusion. She was going to tell you and Kid today that she was going  
to stop chasing after you. She always knew Kid would win in the end. She said she knew from the moment she  
first met you two," he explained.  
  
Now my gaze traveled to the girl in his arms. " I put here through so much. I'm surprised she was   
still interested," I admitted. His smile returned. " She told me she was stubborn and determined to get what  
she wanted no matter what. But apparently she knows when she can't win," he said. " I guess," I said softly.  
He smiled wider. " Don't worry about her Serge. I'll take care of her for ya," he said with a wink. I laughed  
at him but by doing so I woke Kid. " Why in bloody hell are ya movin' so much. Damn. A girl can't get any   
sleep wit you two around," she said as she sat up. Her eyes widened when she saw Harle sleep in Glenn's  
arms.  
  
She laughed a little. " Now that's a pair I never would have expected to see. Sergie, your clown is  
cheatin' on ya," she said. I frowned at her remark. " Her name is 'Harle' and she isn't cheating on me. She saw  
us last night and she knew she couldn't beat you in gaining my affection," I said. Kid smiled. " It's about damn  
time she figured that out. I love ya Serge ya know that right?," she asked. I smiled a her. " No I didn't," I teased.  
" Really? Then I'm gonna have ta show ya," she said as she kissed me deeply. We fell back due to her   
agressiveness. By doing so we rocked the boat slightly and woke up Ja. " Kid, calm that shit down. Now we all  
know ya love him," he said wringing out his pants that got wet due to us rocking the boat.  
  
We broke apart breathing heavily. " Now I know," I said. She grinned. " Good," she said. When I looked  
up at Glenn I saw that Harle was now awake. I turned pale wondering how much she saw. She smiled at me. " It  
iz fine Serge. Moi knew diz all along. Moi iz happy for you," she said. My color returned to my face. " Are you  
mad?," I asked. " Of courze. You would rather zleep wit ze dog zan wit me. Zat is fine and zhall be forgiven  
eventually. But for ze moment Moi would like to zleep. Now be quiet," she said as she ressumed resting on  
Glenn. Glenn was now all smiles. I shook my head at my friend as Kid layed back on me. We continued on the  
boat trip in silence sharing warmth with the people we cared about.  
  
  
TBC......  
  
End chapter 5. Sorry it took me so long to get this out. I just wasn't getting any ideas. Another thing, like I said  
above, I won't ask for a certain number of reviews but please review. Thank you. ~LS~  
  
  



	6. Seduction

  
  
Oppassa Blue, Sunset Red  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Chrono Cross, Squaresoft does. Man, I'm in the wrong business.  
If I could make a good video game I'd be getting broke off and people would  
have to write disclaimers for using my shit. Oh well, it's just a dream.  
  
* First I would like to dedicate this chapter to Ranma. Ranma gave me the confidence  
to continue to write this story. Thanks a lot. I hope you get to read this.  
  
Last Chapter: The petty love triangle is over. Everyone is happy. Kid is with Serge,  
Leena is with Norris, and Harle is with Glenn. The only one alone is  
Ja. Too bad for him. Now the gang has bigger fish to fry. Who is this  
Mistress Trinity and how to they plan to save the world and their   
friends? And what is her interest with Serge?  
  
Chapter 6: Seduction  
  
We arrived at Fargo's boat late in the afternoon. The whole crew reeked of salt water and  
everyone wished for a bath desperately. Fargo and his crew welcomed us with open arms since we  
helped them during the war with Lynx, Fate, and Lavos. Fargo was still his cheery self and had adopted  
Marcy to live with him along with Miki. All in all it was another reunion of comrades from the war a  
year ago. I was curious however about why Fargo wasn't taken along with the other men. After we had  
our baths we went down to the galley to discuss with Fargo what happened over the last few months.  
  
" Aye, I do know of what y'all speak. Miki came to me a few weeks ago saying that Nicky was  
gone. That was disturbing since Nicky is me son," he said. The group was quiet until I spoke again. " That's  
why we need to know if you have seen anything suspicous lately. Change in the atmosphere, a new land  
mass appearing, anything," I said. He was silent for a moment in contemplation. " Nay mate. I haven't seen  
anything of the sort. My apologies for that," he said. The group sighed in dissapointment. I had to admit I  
was a bit dissapointed too because I actually thought I had something with this. " But Serge, if me and me  
crew can do anything to help let me know," he said. I smiled thoughtfully. " Thanks Fargo. Just stay alert  
and tell me if anything changes. You must becareful as well. Just because the Mistress over looked you  
once doesn't mean she won't the second time," I warned.  
  
He nodded his head in understanding. " Alright. Is there anything else?," he asked. " Yeah, would  
you mind letting us crash here for a while until we figure out our next move?," I asked cautiously. He laughed  
loudly causing the whole room to shake a little. " Of course not. My home is your home for as long as you need  
it to be Serge," he said. I smiled again nidding in appreciation. " Thanks Fargo. Come on everyone, we need to  
sleep," I said. The others nodded and followed me out of the galley to their respective rooms. The Mistress is  
a lot more clever than I thought. After all she is a woman and women do have superior intellect. She's not like  
Lynx who wanted me to find him. She's playing with us. Playing with me.  
  
I walked down the hallway to my room and just as I was about to open the door Kid stopped me. " You  
ain't discouraged are ya?," she asked. I smiled at her. " No. I just think that I underestimated her brilliance. I  
need to figure out how she thinks," I said. Kid smiled back. " I gotcha. We'll figure this out and then we'll   
destroy her you'll see," she said. I stoked her cheek lovingly causing her to blush. " I know we will. I have have  
faith in us. In you," I said kissing her lightly. Her lips were soft and when we were talking were beckoning me to   
taste then. To taste her. The sensations running through me now were too extreme to try and describe. She warmed   
me all over. I brought my arms around her waist crushing her body close to mine. She allowed me to slip my tounge   
through her lips and she moaned when they touched.  
  
Her skin felt so good on my teasing fingertips. I don't remember her being this alluring and so willing.  
I wanted her. So badly that every part of me ached and she was willing to give herself to me. Begging me to take  
her. And I would have if I didn't realize that these feelings weren't mine. Someone was influencing me to do this  
and it almost worked. I pulled away from her reluctantly. I looked into her sparkling blue pools. They were  
bright and still drunk on desire and lust. We were silent for a moment. Staring into each other eyes still yearning  
for each other. " Good night," I said to her. She said nothing but nodded in understanding. I watched her walk  
down the hallway to her room. I sighed then went into my own room.  
  
The room was dark until I turned on the light. I gasped and stepped back in surprise. Sitting comfortably  
on my bed was none other than the Mistress Trinity in all of her splendor. I was tempted to run for my swallow but  
I knew she would kill me before I even got there. She turned to me with her bright green eyes sparkling in delight.  
" Hello Serge. You know you had me waiting don't you?," she said. Her voice was sultry, rich in appeal. I shivered  
lightly. She smiled. Her glossy, full pink lips turning upward slightly. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She was a  
figment of every boy's fantasies. Then I knew. It was her that caused Kid and I to act that way. My innocent kiss  
almost turned into a near sexcapade.  
  
" Come here," she said raising a finger beckoning me to her. Without meaning to I found myself walking  
to her. She sat up and motioned for me to sit next to her. I sat down obediently. " You know, you are hard to find  
my dear. Why won't you just stay still and let me take you," she whispered in my ear. More shivers formed. I  
can now see why Norris had such a hard time answering Leena's question about enjoying being taken by her. " Will  
you not answer me?," she asked running her fingers over my shoulders. Tingles started wherever her fingers  
touched. She pulled off my vest leaving me barechested before her. " Because what you are doing isn't right. You're  
evil," I said softly. She smirked. " Am I evil to you now?," she asked. I swallowed hard. " Now more so than   
ever," I replied.  
  
She chuckled softly. " I expected that answer from you my dear Serge," she said. She kissed my neck.  
I let out an involuntary moan. " You like that do you? We'll see," she said. She began sucking on my neck. Her  
hot, wet tounge was on my skin. I was becoming dazed. She was like a drug. Before I knew it I was layed back on   
the bed and she was still pleasing me. It was too much for me and before long I lost consciousness.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I woke the next morning still feeling a bit exhausted. What happened between Serge and I last night   
wasn't natural but then it was. It was like it was what we wanted to do all along but neither of us were ready for  
the responsibility of the action therefore we never pursued it. I knew someone was influencing us and it could  
only be the Mistress. Norris told me of her charms with men. That's how she got all the men in the first place. I  
rolled out of bed and got dressed. After I had fixed my hair I headed down to breakfast.  
  
Everyone was in the galley casually talking. The only one missing was Serge. When I came over to the  
table everyone grinned at me. I was now annoyed. Not to mention I had a major headache. " What da hell are ya  
starin' at?," I asked. Everyone laughed. " Where's Serge, Kid?," Glenn asked. " He should still be in his room.  
We did get in kinda late," I replied. The group shared another laugh and then I finally caught the message. " No  
Serge and I didn't have sex alright. We were tempted because the Mistress was around," I said. I knew that would  
catch their attention because they all grew silent. " She was here? Did you see her?," Leena asked. I shook my  
head. " No. We didn't see her but her essence was around," I said. " Then that means she was near. She can't  
influence people without being close by," Norris said.  
  
At that moment we the group came to the same conclusion. I told everyone to stay behind as I went to  
check up on him. I knocked on his door but he didn't come to it. I turned the knob and the door was unlocked. I  
went in and saw Serge tangled in his sheets. Bits of his bare chest, long muscled legs, and his arms were uncovered.  
However, I knew that he was naked under the sheets. He never sleeps naked because he always wants to be  
prepared for anything so I knew the Mistress had visited him last night. That meant that the Serge that woke up  
this morning would be different.  
  
I moved in a bit closer and saw that he had passion marks all over his exposed skin. She did more than  
just have sex with him, she tasted and memorized him. His face had a very satisfied look plastered on it. Could he  
have enjoyed it? That wouldn't be surprising. I hesitated a bit before trying to wake him. I ran my fingertips over  
his cheek. He smiled a bit. " Kid....," he said. A sigh of relief passed over me. At least he didn't forget me in his  
lovemaking. He opened his eyes lazily at first but then they were bright and full of life. He sat up and the rest of the  
sheet that was covering his chest fell. I had to stop myself from staring. He was so beautiful and his tousseled   
blue hair gave him the rugged look that he didn't possess before. All in all his whole aura was different and I'm  
sure everyone would notice it.  
  
He bought his hand to his forehead and began massaging it. " What happened?," he asked. " You don't  
remember?," I asked sitting next to him. He looked at me for a moment then went silent. " I do. Kid I'm sorry," he  
said. I smiled at him. " It's fine Serge. You didn't do anything wrong," I said. He nodded in understanding. At least  
he didn't loose his attitude but I knew that something was going to be different. It was just going to take a while  
for it to surface. " Everyone is down at breakfast waiting for you," I said. He nodded again. " I figured that," he  
said. He was about to stand up to dress but I stopped him. " Let me leave first. You aren't exactly dressed under  
there," I said. He smiled at me but this smile was different. It held the teasing aspect that is found before seduction.  
This was the change that I sensed. Things were going to get a little more complicated.  
  
" Does that bother you?," he asked. I smirked. " Not in the least but now isn't the time. They already  
suspected us of doing something and if I stay up here any longer it'll be like confirming their suspicions," I said.  
He nodded yet again and motioned for me to leave so he could change. I shut the door exhaling deeply. " Whoo,  
I'm gonna have to watch my step after this," I said. I went down stairs with the others to await his arrival and the  
plan for what to do next.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After Kid left my room I got dressed and went downstairs. When I entered everyone was staring at me.   
Except for Kid who was indulged in the delicious breakfast the cook layed out. I sat down in between Glenn and  
Harle and the stares continued. I sighed a bit. " Can you guys stop staring at me. You're making me nervous," I  
said. They immedietly pretended to eat but I could tell that they were staring at me from their plates. " Ask me what  
you want to know already," I said a bit annoyed.  
  
The group was still silent until Glenn spoke up. " We want to know what did the Mistress want with you?  
How come she didn't kill you? Why didn't she take you back with her and make you her lackey?," he asked. I  
smirked. " Leave it to you to tell it like it is Glenn, but honestly I don't know. I went into my room and there she  
was. She had no intention of harming me last night," I said. I didn't say what really happened because of the looks  
and questions that would follow. I wasn't lying technically. Maybe withholding information. " Zo vat did ze witch  
do?," Harle asked. I knew she would ask. Judging by the sparkle in her eyes she already knew the answer. I don't  
like lying so I was going to answer until Kid banged her fist on the table.  
  
" Leave him the hell alone. All of you know what the Mistress does therefore you already know what  
happened. Stop trying to put him on the spot 'cause have of y'all was doin' the same thing last night as well," she  
said. The people at the table blushed and proceeded to eat their food. I looked over at Kid saying a silent   
'thank you' to her. She nodded in understanding then went back to eating her food. After breakfast, we went up  
to the deck to discuss what to do next.  
  
" Fargo didn't detect anything unusual so that means we have to try and find her ourselves. Norris   
doesn't remember anything from his capture so we have no luck there. If anyone has any idea on where we should   
go next don't be afraid to voice it," I said. Everyone was silent and I sighed in resignation. " I guess that means  
we have to go wherever the water leads us then," I said. " Well, you guys have to do it without me," Ja said. We  
looked over at the red haired bandit that was leaning on the rail. " Ja, don't you leave us now. I can have your   
head you know," Kid warned. He laughed at her. " Your words mean nothing to me princess. Besides, you are  
neglecting your duties to travel around with Serge. I shall go back and lead the colony until you return. Since  
you two have two new additions my help isn't necessary," he said.  
  
Kid was about to protest further but I stopped her. " He's right Kid, we'll do fine without him. Ja, thanks  
for staying around as long as you have," I said to him. He nodded. " It was a pleasure Serge. Oh, and take care  
of her too. If she has so much as a scratch that wasn't there before the bandits will kill you," he said. I smiled at  
him. " I understand," I said. He smiled back then jumped into the water. When he surface he waved good-bye  
then swam off. " Will he make it back to Gaea's Navel?," Leena asked as she watched his form swim off in the  
distance. " Not by swimming. He's going back to the mainland then he'll get the Beeba's to transport him to the  
Navel with a Wingapede," Kid explained. " He won't get eaten will he?," Leena asked. Kid laughed. " No. He's  
too stubborn to die," she said. Leena nodded but didn't seem satisfied with the answer. I knew that she cared for  
Ja to an extent an Norris knew as well.  
  
My thoughts were interrupted when Glenn placed his hand on my shoulder. " So, where to captain?," he  
asked. " Let's go to Termina. Someone has to know something there," I said. " Good call," he said before going  
back over to Harle. I sighed again. Was it really a good call? So far my decisions have gotten me and everyone  
else I knew in trouble. I shivered as a chill wind passed by reminding me of the Mistress. I still have yet to find out  
what she wants with me but hopefully it won't include another late night visit.  
  
  
  
TBC...................  
  
End chapter 6. I hope this part didn't make this chapter seem like a hentai or something. I just wanted to show exactly  
what the Mistress was capable of. Her part will be defined more in the following chapters. Anyway, please read and  
review so I can get the next chapter out faster. Oh, and I apologize for the lack of action. I'm not really good at   
writing stuff like that so I avoid it. ~LS~  



End file.
